Ice and Fire
by Cherry Law
Summary: A story about Elsa finding herself, being truthful and finding true love in a fire princess.
1. Chapter 1: Sisterly love

Rated M. Hi, thank you for reading this, I really hope you enjoy it and look forward to hearing your comments about it. Read on…things will take a twist or two in this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original Frozen characters but can only help but play a little with what my imagination would like things to be like.

Elsa stared out the window. She was wearing the new light blue gown her tailor had delivered just yesterday. This was supposed to be a special day. Ever since she had been a little girl, her parents had promised they would one day marry her to a prince so they could reign together. She was feeling anxious but not for the reason her sister, Anna, or the rest of the realm might think. She did not feel excited to meet Isaac. Yes, he was the prince everyone seemed to be talking about these days; heir to Dragstone and, if word was to be believed, the most handsome man alive, his ship was to be arriving in just a couple hours and even though it was said as a courtesy that he was coming to Harrendal on business, everyone knew he was there to meet Elsa.

She slipped on her glass heels and headed out of her room. She was expected to be at the docks to receive his ship soon. She walked up to the door of her sister's chamber and raised her hand to knock. She had to talk to her. But something stopped her. She was scared. Anna was all she had in the world, what if she didn't understand? What if she got angry or worse? Elsa lowered her hand and turned to walk away just as Anna opened the door.

"Elsa!" she exclaimed and threw her arms around her sister. She'd missed Elsa so much during so many years that she was still trying to catch up on all those hugs they had missed. "You look gorgeous! He's totally going to fall in love at first sight…although, well, you know…don't think about getting married right away…" she said talking fast, as usual, joking about what she'd done a couple of years back.

"Very funny Anna," Elsa said actually smiling. She was glad to have her sister back, she had missed her bright smile, her jokes and the way she always seemed to make everything better. This eased her a little, but it also worried her. She was going to have to talk to her sooner or later. "I was thinking about visiting mom and dad before this whole place goes crazy, do you want to come?" The look in both girls eyes was identical, a look of sadness but strength.

"Let's go." They arrived to their parents' stone memorial. Elsa always thought back to their burial day and how, out of fear, she'd left Anna alone. She wrapped her arm around her little sister.

"They'd be really proud of you, you know Anna?" Anna smiled.

"You think so?"

"I know so. You've grown up to be this amazing woman, helping everyone in the realm; you've really made a difference for Harrendale. Sometimes I think you should be the queen, most of the time I don't feel fit enough for the role."

"You're crazy Elsa, everybody loves you!" Anna took Elsa's hand. "They love you and they know that they can always turn to you to be just and fair."

"I know, but you've always been the kinder one. You brighten up everyone's day by just walking by."

"Well, wait until they see you today in that gown and meeting your prince charming!" Elsa smiled sadly. "What is it? Did I say something?" Anna could read her sister perfectly.

"No, it's just that…I think people are expecting something from me that I might not be able to give them."

"What do you mean? You're known all around for being such a great queen…"

"I know, that's not what I meant little sister. It doesn't matter," she smiled to her sister and then moved closer to her father's stone and touched it lightly; she did the same with her mother's, then turned back to Anna and led the way back to the castle. "Is that what you're wearing?"

"Are you crazy? I got a new gown as well, Chris will go crazy!" Anna said excitedly. "Meet you in the hall in half an hour?"

"Sounds perfect," Elsa stayed downstairs overlooking all the activities that were going on in the castle. She talked to a few people to make sure all the preparations were taken care of while Anna got ready. When she saw her come down the stairs she was impressed. "Anna…you look amazing…" She was wearing a purple long gown with flowers embedded into it. It made her eyes look especially blue and made a great contrast with the color of her hair.

"You think so?" she asked happily.

"Yes! You will definitely impress Chris, where is he by the way?"

"He said he'd be outside with Sven."

"Well, we shouldn't keep him waiting."

"Elsa…are you ok?" Anna knew something was going on, and although she did not want to pressure her sister, she felt like there was something important going on inside her sister's head and she wanted to make sure Elsa knew that no matter what, she would always be there.

"Yeah umm…I just…" Elsa fell silent. How could she tell Anna?

"It's ok…whatever it is, I am here for you. You don't have to talk right now, but whenever you get your ideas sorted out, I'll be right here." Anna hugged her sister. Elsa welcomed the hug. Who knew what would happen next. She smiled at her sister to reassure her.

"Let's go, I'm ready." They walked out of the castle, where the crowd was cheering for them. Although they got to see them often, everyone loved the sisters and they were always happy to see them around and this was not just any day. This was a special occasion for the people.


	2. Chapter 2: The Prince

**I do not own Elsa, or Anna, or Arrendale or Kristoff. :(**

**Enjoy! Let me know what you think!**

Elsa was helped onto the dock by the ship master himself. Enok was a man that reminded her of her own father. He was kind to both girls and had been around for as long as she could remember. He had been a good advisor to her father and she remembered those years when her parents had still been around, he had been an important part of her education and preparation to be a queen. Her father had always talked about him as a very wise man and appreciated his service to the crown. After all those years, Elsa could only be even more thankful to him and trust him as she trusted few people around. As they saw the boat approaching from a distance, she couldn't help but wonder what he would think should he find out about her secret. She turned around to look at the way that led up to the castle; she knew all those white flowers and decorations had to be Anna's fault.

"Do you think maybe you overdid it a little Anna?" she said half joking.

"Well, it's not every day that we have such a celebrity coming to town." Anna said slipping her arm through Kristoff's; she looked up at him and he leaned down to kiss her lips softly. The whole crowd awed and cheered for the couple. This made Elsa even more anxious, they were expecting to see the elder sister have a relationship as romantic as the one her little sister had. She formed a bit of snow in her right hand, it was barely noticeable but it made her feel safer, the cold and the softness of it.

"Look Elsa!" Anna said a little too loudly. "I think that's him on the deck!" She pointed at the ship. Elsa smiled because of her sister's excitement, not because she could see the prince now. The crowd started cheering, the band started playing music and for those eternal minutes while the boat arrived on dock, it seemed to Elsa like there was no way things would work out this time.

Once the ship had been tied up, the prince was the first one to come down. Frederik was handsome to say the least. Elsa understood why all the girls talked about him and why all the princesses were after him. He had a charming smile, deep green eyes and dark hair that made him look even more handsome. He walked straight up to Elsa. Although they had never met before, it was clear who she was as soon as the crowd took a few steps back in an attempt to give them some privacy while still being there to see them meet for the first time so they could tell the story in years to come.

"Queen Elsa…" he said in a deep voice as he knelt down and took hold of her hand and kissed it gently.

"Prince Frederik," Elsa said smiling courteously, "Please, stand." He did.

"This has been a long journey waiting to finally meet you and I have to say, all the stories and tales about your beauty do not make you justice." Even though those kind of words had once made her uncomfortable, she had grown used to them and knew how to handle them.

"I appreciate your words and thank you for travelling all the way to Arrendale. You will find it to be an amazing place full of color, joy and life. I hope you enjoy your stay with us." She turned to Anna. "This is my sister, princess Anna, and Kristoff."

"It is a pleasure to meet you both, word about your love has also traveled across the sea to many cities." Anna smiled and looked up at Kristoff happily.

"And this would be Enok, our master of ships."

"Sir," Frederik bowed his head to salute him.

"Prince Frederik, welcome, please don't hesitate to let me know if there's anything you might require for your stay. I will be more than glad to help."

"Thank you Sir Enok. I will make sure to let you know." He turned back to look at Elsa. It was making her a little uncomfortable so she decided to hurry things up a little.

"Well, as I hope you understand, I have state affairs to attend. But please, feel free to get to know the castle and Arrendale and like Sir Enok said, let us know if there's anything we could help with. They will help you unload the ship and show you to your chambers." Elsa said kindly and pointed to a group of young men standing right by the deck, ready to climb unto the boat and see what the prince had brought and help him carry it inside.

"Thank you for your hospitality," he didn't seem particularly happy about Elsa leaving so fast but he would not say a word of it. "Sir Enok, if I may?" he stepped closer to the man and Elsa took the chance to make an escape. She turned back only once to see Frederik explaining something to Enok, motioning to the ship. Whatever was going on, she knew she'd find out soon enough.


	3. Chapter 3: The princess

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen, Elsa, Anna or Harrendale.**

**Notes: I hope you enjoy it :) Please review**

"Elsa! That was kind of rude, don't you think?" Anna said catching up to her. "He's been traveling for weeks to come see you and you didn't even walk him into the castle!"

"Anna, you don't understand…"

"What? Aren't you excited to meet him?" Anna was smiling. Sometimes Elsa still thought she was too naïve. "Every girl in the world would die to be in your place, please tell me you're happy."

"I am, I think this could turn into a very important trade relationship." Anna rolled her eyes.

"Elsa," Anna grabbed her sister's arm gently to make her turn around, "Can we talk?" Elsa could see the concerned look in her sister's eyes, "somewhere in private," Anna added when she noticed her sister looking around at the people working around the castle.

"Yeah, ok." Elsa was worried. Did Anna already know? Had she figured it out after all this time? Was she going to try to push her into going out with this prince or convince her that this was the only right thing to do? She led the way up the stairs. She could feel her heart beating fast inside her chest.

"Queen Elsa!" she heard a young man shout out. One of Enok's apprentices was running up the stairs to catch up with them, he knelt a few steps beneath the girls.

"Please rise, what is it?" she was not used to having people run around to catch her unless it was something important. Suddenly she was worried that something had gone wrong. Maybe the prince had not liked her; maybe he had changed his mind after the cold welcome she had given him.

"Prince Frederik," the boy said a little out of breath, "he's not here on his own; Sir Enok thought you would want to know this right away. He has his sister with him." Elsa had heard about him having sisters before but from the look in the boy's face she could tell there was something else going on.

"Has she been properly welcome?" Elsa asked.

"Yes, but she requested to see you."

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes…it's just…" Elsa looked at him, waiting for him to go on. "It's just…" he was clearly nervous in front of the queen.

"Go on Johan…what is it?" Anna stepped down and placed her hand on his shoulder to encourage him.

"It's Princess Karin…" For a second, Elsa didn't know what was going on but things slowly started to make sense inside her head. She turned to look at Anna and saw her shocked expression.

"Thank you Johan, please make sure both the prince and princess are shown around. We will send word after them to let them know when we can meet." Anna said. Johan nodded, bowed low and ran downstairs and back to the master of ships.

"Elsa…" Anna said softly looking at her sister.

"Wasn't she supposed to be dead?" Anna didn't answer, she pulled her sister up the stairs and into the first empty room she could find.

"Elsa, breathe," she said after she saw her sister start to stress. Elsa walked over to the window and leaned on it, even though she didn't notice, the wall and the window started to get covered in ice.

"Anna, what does this mean? Why would they fake the death of the true heir to the Dragstone throne and then send her to Harrendale? Why would they send Frederik to meet me when he doesn't even have a realm to offer?"

"I don't know…maybe they were protecting her?"

"But why bring her out now?"

"Well, she wants to see you, doesn't she? Maybe she's looking for a new agreement between both crowns, maybe she wants to convince you to marry her brother to strengthen the relationship between families…I don't know…" Elsa kept looking out the window. She could see the ship on the dock but couldn't distinguish the princess. Princess Karin had been the fairytale princess they had grown looking up to; they had heard the tales of this beautiful princess, only a few years older than them, who had been the example of perfection and grace and although they had never met her, they had always aspired to being though of like that. When Elsa didn't answer and the ice kept spreading, Anna added smiling, "maybe she just wants to be friends?" Elsa couldn't help but laugh. She really didn't know what her life would be like without her sister around. The ice began to vanish as Elsa calmed down.


	4. Chapter 4: First Sight

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen, just these new characters that are shapen as the story goes on.**

**Please let me know what you guys think! I would love to hear some opinions! Happy Friday everyone! (a little early, i know, but still!)**

It was a restless night. Elsa kept moving around in her bed, getting up, walking around and laying back down for half the night. _What does she want? Is it possible that someone found out about my secret? I haven't told anyone… I remember dad once saying if he had had a son, he would have loved for him to meet her._ _Does it have something to do with my parents death? _The king and queen had been on their way to Dragstone when the storm had hit. As far as they knew, the ship had sunk not too far from their destination but the only thing they had found were a few pieces of the ship. Maybe Karin knew something they hadn't been told before. She sunk in her feather bed and played with some snow to calm down, throwing snowflakes into the air and watching them fall slowly on top of her until she grew weary and fell asleep.

The sunrise woke her up, she had left her curtains open while pacing the night before. She didn't even wait for her maids to walk into the room nor did she want to call them. She jumped into her tub to take a bath and mentally prepared herself for her meeting with the prince and princess. She asked Jenny, one of her maids, the one she could actually call a friend, to pull out her favorite gown. She didn't wear it often but she knew the day would be all about important news and she thought it was perfect for the occasion and she would feel comfortable and powerful enough in it to deal with whatever was thrown her way. She asked another one of the maids to carry on a message to the prince and princess to meet her one hour later at the room that had become her office. She sent someone else to get Anna, she knew her little sister would probably be asleep still but she wanted her there by her side; even though she had always been the funny and carefree sister, she was very sensitive and wise for her age when it came to serious matters. Once she was ready, she walked down to her office where a cup of her favorite tea was already waiting for her; she smiled thankful of how everyone in the palace seemed to know exactly what she needed at any time. "Jenny," she said before the girl left her side, "please make sure Anna is down here on time."

"Of course your grace," Jenny smiled at her and left. Whenever there were other people around she acted like a proper maid, bowing before her and calling her royalty names but when they had a chance to be together, she was just a friend, and the only one she had if she didn't count Anna. She focused on some letter he had in front of her to get her mind of things but five minutes later she was up and walking around the room. There was a big mirror right behind the entrance door, she stood in front of it to look at herself and make sure she was presentable. The light blue dress was an exact replica of the one she had used those days when she had run away from the castle to live in her ice castle on the mountain. She had never felt so free as she did during those moments. She loved the feeling the dress brought her. After looking at herself for a while, she started noticing a few more things about herself, she decided it had been a wise decision to put it on. Her mother had always said that a woman who can work her image can get whatever she desires. She had always been against believing that a girl should have to wear makeup or dress all pretty to attract men or get things she wanted but she was starting to get her mother's advice, it could only help. There was a light knock on the door.

"Elsa? Do you want to build a snowman?" Elsa laughed and pulled the door open. "I just wanted to make you laugh."

"Well you did," Elsa said still smiling. She pulled her sister inside gently and closed the door behind her. "Thank you for coming, it really helps me to have you here, you know? You balance me out."

"No problem sis, but I have a date with Kris in like…a couple hours so this really can't take that long, ok?" she said as she walked up to Elsa's desk and started playing with some things she had laying around. Although this usually annoyed the elder sister, this time she let her do it.

"I hope it doesn't…" there was a louder knock on the door. Anna dropped a pen she had in her hand and Elsa walked over to the door while Anna picked it up. She opened it to see Frederik, cape and all, covering what seemed to be a much smaller figure standing behind him.

"Prince Frederik," Elsa said bowing slightly, Anna did too.

"Queen Elsa, Princess Anna, may I introduce my sister, princess Karin?" he said as he moved sideways and got on one knee out of respect. Anna was too far to the side to see her but she could hear Elsa gasp.


	5. Chapter 5: The first meeting

**Hi everyone! Sorry this chapter took so long but it has been a few crazy days.**

**I would love to hear your comments on how the story is going so I would appreciate if you took a couple minutes to review. Thank you so much for giving me the time to tell you my story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen.**

When Elsa remained in silence, Anna poked her head through the door to look at the princess. Her head was bent so she couldn't see her face but she could see the slim figure, dressed in a dark blue dress that made her auburn hair pop out. Her arms were covered by her dress but her hands showed a very light colored skin, almost as light as Elsa's. She turned to look at her older sister who was trying not to show any emotion but Anna knew her too well and she could see there were a million things going on inside her sister's head. She cleared her throat while staring at Elsa.

"Oh…please, rise," Elsa finally said to the pair of siblings. When Karin leveled her gaze with Elsa's, Elsa inevitably took a step back and then, as to avoid any thoughts that she might be weak, she turned around and walked behind her desk. Anna motioned them in and pointed at two chairs that had been placed opposite of Elsa's spot. Anna took a seat on a smaller chair right next to her sister's and she could feel the tension in her. She knew she did not like to display her powers often, specially not to people she barely knew, but she was sure that if they were in a different setting, there would already be a small sphere of snow forming in her hands.

"Queen Elsa, it is a pleasure to meet you. We know this might seem strange to you but, if it will please you, we would like to explain why we're here," Karin said. Elsa's heart raced when she heard her voice. It was sweet, like honey, and charming.

"We are glad to have you here and of course we'll hear your story." She said simply. She was nervous and she didn't know why. Well, she did know, but she didn't want to admit it. She was grateful to feel Anna's presence next to her and she braced herself for whatever they were about to say.

"I believe my sister has some things she'd like to talk to you in a more private setting. But we'll be glad to tell you why we're both here," Frederik said looking over at Karin.

"More private setting?" Elsa asked, even though she was sure of what he meant, it amazed her that they would be so bold as to pretend to tell her something while keeping it from Anna. They probably didn't know how close they were. Anna would find out sooner or later.

"Just you and I, your grace. I hope that once we have the chance to talk, if you will do me the honor, you will understand." Karin said softly. Elsa looked over at Anna who was radiant as ever, smiling through the awkward situation and not caring a bit about what they had just said.

"Alright, we'll see to that later," Elsa agreed, "Please, tell us what you came here to say."

"Queen Elsa," Frederik started, "as you may have heard, our parents are aging fast, they are not as strong or agile as they used to be, otherwise they would have come with us without a second thought. As you may know, your father and mine were good friends and they often joked and talked about having us marry once we had come off age. Your father came to our realm often and the relationship between both families had never been stronger. He talked to me more than once about how he'd like for you to have someone you could rely on and who could help you govern this place. I know we have not had the chance to spend time together but I would like to ask you to consider all the ways in which this union could benefit both of us. With our fleet's strength and the production of your lands, we would be invincible; we'd have control of all the trade of the Northern Islands with all the protection that both Arrendale and Dragstone could ever need." Elsa had seen this coming. For this she was prepared.

"Prince Frederik, while I appreciate and feel honored by your offer, I hope you understand I need time to consider this. This is not a decision that can be rushed or made without careful thinking. I understand where you're coming from and agree that this would be a strong and fruitful union but I hope you understand that, at least from my point of view, there's a lot more to marriage than the benefits you offer." Elsa tried to be as neutral as possible. She did not want to hurt his feelings but she was not ready to agree to this proposal. He didn't look very happy, Elsa was sure that he'd come here being completely sure that Elsa would melt at her feet as so many women did. When she looked over to Karin, she thought she could see some satisfaction in her amber eyes; maybe she was glad someone could finally make her brother a little more humble.

"We know," Karin cut in before her brother could say something silly. They could all see he was a bit angry over Elsa's words, "We appreciate that you'll think about it," she said. "Let's go Frederink, I am sure both the queen and princess have a lot of things to do. Queen Elsa," she said looking straight at her and making Elsa's heart race again, "we appreciate your time and your hospitality. We will see you at the ball tonight." She stood up and Frederik mimicked her. Elsa tried to control her smile as she realized that Karin seemed much more powerful than this prince everyone talked about. "Thank you". They bowed and were about to walk out when Elsa stopped them.

"Wait. Just one more question," the boy who had opened the door to let them out froze in place and didn't know whether to close it again. When Elsa didn't say anything, he kept still. "Why didn't anyone let us know you were alive all these years?" she stood up as she said it. Anna did the same, anxiously waiting for the answer. Frederik looked at Karin, the princess looked back at him.


	6. Chapter 6: Fire

**I hope you're enjoying the story so far. Let me know what you think, it's about to get interesting.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen.**

"I don't think this is the best time…" Frederik said looking over at the boy who had opened the door and then at Anna.

"We need to know why we would be lied to; I hope you understand why we'd be a little suspicious…" Elsa said calmly. As Frederik seemed ready to answer back, Karin placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"It's ok…I am sure that if there's anyone who will understand it would be your grace," she said looking at Elsa and moving away from her chair. She breathed in deep and looked at both girls. She was more nervous than she ever remembered being but she knew this was what she had come here for and she was ready to take the risk. She rubbed her fingers unto the palms of her fingers feeling the warmth spread, she turned her hands, palms up and there she was, holding a small fire between her hands. Elsa looked at the fire and then at her face, her mouth slightly open. Frederik could see the same expression on Anna's face. For a second it was as if time had stopped, Anna too scared to move, Elsa trying to figure out how she felt about the fact that someone else had a power just like her, Frederik waiting to see everyone's reaction to this long kept secret and Karin focusing on the flame floating between her hands, too afraid to look up.

"What…"the word came out of Anna's mouth and then it all happened so fast that none of them were sure of what had happened in the of the guards saw the flame and thinking this was a threat to the royal girls, he rushed into the room, tried to get a hold of Karin, who lost her focus and control over the flame and let it escape. The flame flew straight at Elsa while everyone watched in anguish; it hit her on the right shoulder and the force behind it knocked her to her knees. Her dress caught afire and while she screamed in pain as the flame touched her skin, Anna quickly took off her cape and put the fire out. Elsa's hands went to the floor to keep herself from falling. The guards rushed in and apprehended the prince and princess who were too shocked to even resist, while a few other servants rushed to Elsa. When Anna removed the cape she had used to kill the fire, everyone feared the worst. Elsa was still feeling the pain but she didn't want to let them know, she did not want to seem weak. Her eyes were closed as she focused to get her strength back and she heard them gasp as Anna removed the cape. She looked at her shoulder and saw her flawless pale skin surrounded by the burnt dress. She looked up looking for Karin but the siblings were no longer in the room.

"Elsa…" Anna said.

"I'm fine…it hurts but I'm fine," she pulled herself together and stood up still feeling shaken up. She could see their faces, a mixture of concern and confusion. "Anna, would you walk me up to my room?" she immediately felt Anna's arm slip around her waist. She leaned a little on her sister, she felt as if all the strength had left her body.

"Come, let's go." The guards knew better than to follow the girls. Only a couple of maids did, waiting for instructions. Anna turned to them once they were all the way up the stairs. "Please, bring water, tea, whatever might help. Get Kristoff as well." They left half running. "How are you?" she asked Elsa. They were almost there.

"I'm ok."

"No, be honest…"

"I need to lie down…" her voice was faint. Anna was not used to seeing her sister like this. They walked into her room and Elsa headed for the bed.

"Wait, Elsa, we need to get you out of this dress,"

"I'm so tired," Anna could see Elsa's eyes closing.

"Just hold on a little…" Anna let her lean on the bed while she tried to undo the lace of Elsa's bodice; it was harder than it looked. Someone knocked on the door. "Come in!" Anna called out, she was relieved to see Kristoff. "Kris, I need your help."

Just like they had done so many years back, they raced to the trolls for their wisdom. Anna on one horse, Kristoff carrying Elsa on Sven.


	7. Chapter 7: Recovery

**I hope you enjoy it! I will be travelling for a few days so I'm not sure if I'll have time to update but I will be back soon!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen :(**

"You will be alright," Kris' _grandfather_ said as he placed his hand gently on Elsa's shoulder, "You've become so strong…this could have killed someone, it was a good thing it hit you after all." Kristoff looked at Anna with worry, what if it had been her on the way of that spell?

"Thank you, in these years you have done so much more for us than we could have ever asked you for, how can we repay you?" Anna said. She now knew the whole story of the first time she had been brought here. She looked over at Elsa whose eyes were closing again. Kristoff gently picked her up and placed her on the horse.

"There's no need for payment child, we're just glad you're making our boy here so happy," the troll said motioning to Kristoff.

"I'll be back to visit soon, I promise," he said.

"We'll see you soon then. Let the queen sleep, she just needs to get her strength back." The trolls said their goodbyes and Kristoff helped Anna unto Sven's back and got on the horse to make sure Elsa got back safely. She leaned back on him, barely awake. By the time they got back to the castle she was sound asleep so they took her up to her room immediately and placer her on her bed. Even though Anna knew she wouldn't be cold, she covered her up. They let her sleep.

On the dungeons, the siblings had finally sat down. Karin was anxious, she felt so bad about what she had done, no, she felt terrible. This was not the way things were supposed to turn. They had come here to earn the girls trust, to bond and convince Elsa to marry Frederik and to make sure the kingdoms stayed friends even if their parents passed away and now it looked like it was going to be hard to set things straight. She stood up again and started pacing around the cell. Frederik was really mad, she could tell although he wasn't talking anymore but she had already suffered a few hours of his cursing and blaming her for everything that was bound to go wrong from now on. It hurt her when he said this was why people had been told she was dead and that it was a mistake to bring her to Arrendale but she was not about to let her brother see that. She was the heir to Dragstone and she would remain strong and worthy of that kingdom.

When Elsa woke up, Anna was fast asleep, she was sitting on a chair right next to her bed and half laying down on the bed. Her head was sideways and Elsa could see her drooling; Anna had never been a very gracious sleeper. Elsa couldn't help but laugh a little. The sound immediately woke Anna up. "Elsa…?" she asked still half asleep.

"Hi," Elsa said and reached out for her sister's hand, "did you stay here all this time?" She could see Anna still wearing the same dress.

"Yeah, I wanted to make sure you'd be alright."

"You could have sent Jenny or someone else up here."

"I know, but I was worried." Elsa smiled at the redhead. They stayed in silence for a moment.

"I think I'm fine, my shoulder doesn't hurt anymore." Elsa said sitting up and rubbing it. "Hey, did they leave?"

"No, they are being held captive until this is sorted out."

"Where?"

"The dungeons."

"What?!" Elsa exclaimed, "How could you let them take them down there? It's terrible, Anna, please, get them moved to some rooms, they are royalty!" Anna gave it a thought and figured it made sense.

"Ok, I'll go get them," she said smiling. There was nothing that could ruin that girl's good humor. Elsa lay back down thinking back to what had happened. _It was an accident, right? Or were they really sent here to hurt us? No…she couldn't._ She kept thinking about this for a while.


	8. Chapter 8: The rescue

**Alright...just so you get a nice scene before I go, here's another chapter! Things are about to get interesting :) Bare with me! Please review :)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Frozen**

"Karin, no," Frederik said dryly.

"What are you talking about, I didn't say anything," the girl protested.

"I know you, I know you're thinking about her."

"You don't know anything."

"I'm supposed to marry her, I want to, don't get in the way."

"I'm not planning on getting in the way. I know this marriage is what Dragstone needs, don't worry, I've heard father say it enough," she said quoting her father's words. There was silence for a minute and then Frederik insisted.

"I saw you looking at her."

"Well, I saw you looking at her as well, we can't really help it, can we? She's gorgeous." Karin added.

"Can't you…look at her sister? She's pretty as well."

"She's not my type."

"Just, don't ruin things or else…"

"Or else what Fred? I know what this marriage could mean but really, you saw the girl, she didn't look one bit excited at the prospect of marrying you and I'm also here to become closer to both girls, did you forget? We need them as an ally; that's what's most important so try to stop being so controlling for once and act like a real prince; we need to fix this situation as soon as possible." Frederik didn't answer and Karin was grateful, she would not confess this to her brother but meeting Elsa had changed her world. Here she was, the one person in the world who she thought could understand about her power and help her control it. She had convinced her parents that this was the only option she had left and had travelled so far to ask for her guidance but when she met her, beautiful, perfect Elsa, she had felt her heart sink; she could not fall in love with the girl her brother wanted to marry, the girl her parents had planned so carefully for Frederik to meet. But in just those few minutes she had been in the same room as her, she couldn't help but feel the strength in her and something that told her she was right where she was meant to be. This had made her more confident to reveal her secret power but things had taken a wrong twist and when she accidentally hit her with the fire, she had felt terrible, like never before. They were taken to the dungeons before she could even see if Elsa was alright, before she could even explain that it had been the last thing she had meant to do. She had spent hours without being able to sleep, wondering how she was and what would happen now. _I can't let her throw us away…I need to get closer to her._ Suddenly, a door creaked open and a guard walked into their cell, he was there to escort them to more appropriate locations. They were separated. Karin was taken to a small chamber, she was still locked up but this was a very elegant location compared to what they had just seen. She lay down on the soft bed to keep thinking about Elsa. She couldn't help herself. She couldn't get her out of her mind. She fell asleep and it felt like it had only been 5 minutes when she heard someone open the door. She figured the guards would be bringing in some food or news of a trial but when she stood up, she saw Elsa standing in the doorway.

"Can I come in?" she asked softly. She hadn't told anyone she was coming to see the princess because she knew they all try to stop her but after thinking about her for so long and analyzing every little detail about their first encounter, she couldn't find a single thing (other than the accidental attack of course) that said the girl had mean intentions.

"Your grace," Karin was surprised and bowed to welcome her.

"Please, stand." She waited for the girl to do so and then added, "is it safe for me to come in here?" Karin looked at her trying to find a good answer but she decided to tell the truth.

"I don't know…but you have my word, I have no ill will towards you, or your sister, or Arrendale."

"I know, that's why I came." Both girls looked at each other and, though none of them could read the other, both hearts were racing as they stood alone in that room.


	9. Chapter 9: Second meeting

**Hi everyone! Sorry this took so long but now I'm back in the city with lots of ideas for this story!**

**Please please please review, it really helps to know what you're thinking! And thank you for taking the time to read this, I hope you are enjoying it!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Frozen**

"Were you born with these powers or are they caused by a spell?" Elsa was fast to ask. She had learned a lot about powers from the trolls and she knew that the powers a person was born with could be controlled and used for good or evil. Powers caused by a spell were another matter entirely; they were unpredictable, often harmful even if the person didn't mean to hurt anybody. The princess seemed reluctant to answer and Elsa figured it probably had to do with the fact that she didn't want to make things any worse for her brother and herself. "I'm just trying to understand…"

"Elsa!" Anna's loud voice startled both girls as she walked into the room. Karin immediately took a step backwards, "what are you doing?" she said to her sister with a look that told Elsa everything she was thinking, she wasn't supposed to be here, they had yet to determine whether this girl was dangerous, there was a reason why she was locked up.

"Just making sure they are treated accordingly," Elsa said coldly, she took a last glace at Karin, noticing the sun reflecting on her reddish hair and thought once again about how beautiful she was and she couldn't get the troubled look on her face out of her mind for quite a while. Elsa turned around and started walking out of the room.

"They are from birth," Karin added before Elsa left, she needed her to know it. She needed Elsa to know they were a lot like each other. Elsa stopped for a second but didn't dare to look back because now, more than ever, she felt a bond to Karin. She walked out of the room and Anna followed without looking back.

"What were you thinking?!" Anna asked a little too loudly as soon as the guard had closed the door. Elsa looked at him, she was sure they had told her sister.

"She's not evil Anna…"

"What if she'd hurt you?"

"She wouldn't," Elsa suddenly felt like she needed to protect the girl from Anna's accusation.

"You don't know that…" Anna said in a nicer tone once she noticed Elsa's reaction.

"I know, I just…I don't even know what's wrong with me…" Elsa was feeling confused and she didn't know what to tell Anna. Could she tell her she had feelings for the princess? She wasn't even sure about what she was feeling to begin with.

"You should get some more rest; maybe we can go sailing tomorrow and have a little talk?" Anna smiled in a friendly way, lately they had taken to sailing off shore in a small sail boat they had gotten where it could be just the two of them. They enjoyed having time to themselves when they could forget about all their responsibilities and just talk and enjoy. There would be half a dozen boats sailing around them to ensure their safety but they tried to pretend they were just regular girls having a good time on their own.

"Yes, I need to get some sleep. I'll look for you tomorrow. Thank you Anna…I really appreciate you looking after me." Both girls smiled and hugged.

"Get some rest, see you tomorrow." Elsa climbed the stairs to her room and found Jenny waiting for her. It was a relief to see her there, Jenny knew her too well and she could tell something was bothering the queen as soon as she walked in. Elsa sat on a chair in front of her vanity and Jenny walked up behind her and gently undid her braid and started combing her hair. Elsa closed her eyes enjoying the moment.

"Are you ok?" It was only during moments like this when they were both alone that Jenny dared address the queen as a friend and not as the royal person she was. When Elsa didn't answer she tried again, "she's pretty, isn't she?" Elsa immediately opened her eyes. Although they had never talked openly about it, Elsa was almost sure that Jenny knew. After all, Jenny was into girls and although nothing had ever happened between them, Elsa was sure she had noticed during those few times Jenny had kissed her cheek or hugged her for just a second too long.

"Yeah, she is." Elsa said without offering any more information.

"She looks nice too."

"I think she is but I'm not sure yet."

"What do you mean?" Jenny was genuinely interested in Elsa's thoughts. She cared deeply for her. Elsa knew that the rumors about the girls fire power were probably all over Arrendale by this point so there was no point in trying to keep it from Jenny even though it didn't seem right to talk about Karin's power with anyone else.

"Well…you know, she did burn my new dress…" Elsa said pointing to the dress that was thrown over another chair in the room. She had specifically requested that they leave it there so she could examine it in an effort to understand what had happened but all she had seen was a burnt piece of fabric, there was nothing special about it.

"If I remember the stories I was told as a child correctly, there was this princess who once hurt her sister unintentionally because she felt like an outcast but then managed to control her powers and make something beautiful out of the situation once she felt loved and accepted." For some reason this made Elsa really angry, she stood up to face Jenny.

"That's pretty bold, don't you think?" she said as Jenny moved backwards a bit.

"Is there anything else you need, your grace?" she asked a bit upset that Elsa would act like this when she was only trying to help.

"No." Elsa said simply and turned back to the mirror to see her reflection. She saw Jenny walk out of the room and immediately regretted her words but she wanted to be alone. She walked over to her desk, sat down and pulled out a piece of paper and her quill and ink, without even thinking about it, she started drawing Karin's face.


	10. Chapter 10: Revelations

**Author's note: I hope you enjoy this chapter as thing start unveiling and taking an interesting twist. Please please let me know what you're thinking, reviews will always help boost my creativity and keep on writing! Thank you so much for Reading**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen :(**

"Are you ready?" Anna asked as she pulled on the sail and the boat picked up speed. Elsa was sitting on the cover enjoying the sun; she just smiled and let Anna lead them to open sea. It had been quite awhile since she'd felt so carefree and she wondered why they hadn't gone out into the sea for such a long time. The first time they had done it, Elsa had resisted, it struck to close to home, it reminded her of her parents and what had happened to them and it took a lot of Anna's energy and optimism to finally convince her but once they had gone out, they had not been able to stop. They enjoyed the breeze for a few minutes before they let the boat come to a stop. Anna walked up to where Elsa was sitting and pulled a couple of jars with lemonade from a container nearby; she handed one to her sister and sat down next to her. "There's something I want to talk to you about…" Anna said a little doubtful.

"Is everything ok?" Elsa asked

"Yeah, yeah, I just don't want you to freak out or anything, ok?"

"Is this about Kris?" Elsa asked already knowing what her sister wanted to tell her. Kristoff had come to Elsa first to tell her about how he wanted to marry Anna and she had been more than happy to hear this, unlike another similar situation a few years back.

"Well yes…he…I…" Anna covered her face with her hands for a moment trying to look for the perfect words. Even though she had thought about this for a long time and had practiced what she would tell Elsa, it seemed harder now that they were actually face to face. Elsa was patient and let her take her time. "We want to get married." She said simply. Elsa smiled and Anna copied her expression.

"Anna, I'm so happy for you, Kris has been great to you and I know he loves you and will always take care of you. I love seeing you so happy, it makes me happy."

"So…you're not mad? You don't think we're rushing into things?" This made Elsa laugh a little.

"No, I think we've both grown up a lot these years and I can tell you know what you want now." Anna hugged Elsa tight.

"So, does this mean we can have the queen's blessing? I mean…you know, technically we could just elope and get married somewhere else but I would love to do it the right way and I'd love to have you there by my side supporting me along the way."

"Of course you have my blessing Anna, I'll be happy to help with the preparations and everything else and I will always, always be here for you." Anna talked about some of her crazy ideas for the wedding for a while and Elsa listened to her, although her mind kept travelling back to the castle and a certain person. After a while, Anna looked at her sister in a serious way.

"Elsa, can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"What do you want?"

"I don't understand what you mean."

"Do you want to marry Frederik?"

"No." The answer came before she could even think about it. For a moment, Elsa was scared, had she said too much? Would this change things? And then she remembered it was just Anna, the playful girl who had stood by her side through so many things; if there was anyone in the world who would understand and stand by her, it was Anna.

"Is there…someone else?" Anna asked carefully. Elsa knew that Anna knew the answer to the question. After all that time pretending to be someone else and hiding what she really felt, she finally realized that she had never tricked Anna.

"Yes…" Elsa didn't add anything else, leaving Anna to interpret her answer.

"Does she know?" The redhead asked carefully.

"No, I don't think so." Realization hit her. She had gone around thinking that Karin was feeling the same things she was, but what if she wasn't, what if the princess was in Arrendale with the sole purpose of learning from Elsa's control of her power?

"Do you want to talk about this?

"Yes." And then Elsa told Anna everything, from the first time she'd noticed she had liked a girl, her first kiss, everything she'd gone through and what she was feeling right then.


	11. Chapter 11: Truth

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, Elsa is giving in and who knows what might happen next. Have fun Reading and please let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen**

"Do you think she likes you?!" Anna asked excitedly but trying to keep her voice down.

"I don't know Anna…" Elsa was so relieved that Anna knew and seemed to be perfectly fine with the fact that she now seemed to have feelings for Karin instead of Frederik but she seemed a little too excited about it.

"I think we need to find out, maybe she hit you with the fire because she was too nervous around you or maybe there's some kind of magic to it that was meant to warm your _icy_ heart and make you fall in love with her. And maybe she's sitting there, locked in her room, mourning, feeling so sorry for blowing up whatever chance she had to conquer your heart but then she doesn't know that you actually feel something for her as well so if she finds out, maybe…"

"Anna, stop…I'm trying to figure out what I feel, I don't think I'm ready to even talk about this…"

"Ok, sorry…" Anna said but she couldn't stop the smile on her lips. She was so happy about knowing her sister liked someone, her mind wandered and she thought about her falling in love, getting married, everything. She tried very hard to stay silent but she couldn't do it for more than two minutes, "do you think you should go see her when we get back to the castle? I think that if you're feeling like this you should at least pay her a visit, talk to her and get to know her to see where things go from here and maybe she's just waiting for you to come back to her room after you visited her yesterday, she's probably wondering where you are and if you hate her and…"

"Anna!" Elsa said a little louder this time.

"Sorry."

They got back to the castle and Anna kept looking over at Elsa waiting for her to say something else but she didn't. She just walked to her room. "I had a great time today Anna. Thank you for listening and for being so understanding, I was worried you'd have another opinion." Anna hugged her sister and kissed her cheek.

"I had a great time as well and I love you no matter what." With that they said their goodbyes and Elsa closed the door to her room behind her. Jenny was inside.

"It looks like you had fun," she said.

"It was great, I told Anna and now she's picturing us in the perfect love story that will make for a memorable tale for all ages to come." Jenny laughed and led Elsa to a chair where she combed her hair and braided it perfectly again after what the wind had done to it.

"So will you go see her?"

"You and Anna…you could be really good friends, you know? You try to push me to do the same things."

"I think we just want you to have fun and enjoy the fact that you're the most beautiful girl in all kingdoms. I mean, if all those princes and kings who are trying to get your hand won't do it for you, we could easily arrange to have some princesses come…although she seems really nice."

"She is, I'm just scared of what she can do with that fire…"

"Is it fire you're worried about or what she might do to your heart?" This felt like an ice stab straight to her heart. She was more scared than she cared to admit.


	12. Chapter 12: The Garden

**Hello everyone. I feel like things are going nicely for the queen and princess...but please let me know what you think!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen :(**

"Queen Elsa," Elsa turned around to see Karin bowing to her. She nodded to her and the princess rose. Elsa's eyes were immediately drawn to Karin's and for a moment she forgot that the princess was supposed to be locked up in her room, pending a trial.

"What are you doing here?" This was her garden, no one bothered her while she was in her which was why she loved it but somehow, Karin's presence didn't bother her; it was actually nice.

"Please don't be mad at Anna, she was only trying to help…"

"Of course," of course Anna would go ahead and convince the guards to let their _prisoner_ out if it meant she could get her closer to Elsa so they could figure out what was going on.

"Your grace…" Karin said taking a step closer to Elsa, she didn't dare go to close, firstly because she knew she should respect the queen's personal space and secondly because she was worried about being too close to her, about what she might feel, "I wanted to say how deeply sorry I am about what happened once again." Elsa didn't say anything. She just looked at the girl in front of her, the dress she was wearing and how it contrasted with her pale skin. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yes, what is it?" Elsa asked growing more curious every time.

"Did I…I mean, did the fire leave a mark?" she asked terrified of the answer, worried that Elsa's answer could be a yes.

"No," Elsa said wondering why Karin had asked that. Was it supposed to? Without even thinking about it she pulled her dress off her shoulder to show Karin and to see it for herself. Karin blushed as she saw Elsa do this and when Elsa raised her head and saw Karin blushing, she blushed herself. Then she smiled, and Karin mimicked her. "Don't worry, I know you didn't mean to hit me. Trust me, if anyone can understand, it's me. I hit Anna more than once, never intentionally, of course, and I felt terrible each time. Once of those nearly killed her. I don't know what I would have done. This is nothing, really." She said this as she pulled her dress back up.

"I know it's way too much to ask…but I came here wondering if you could help me out your grace."

"Help you out?"

"To control it…your grace," Karin said. Elsa wanted, more than anything for her to stop calling her _your grace, _but she knew she had to keep certain standards.

"It wasn't so easy for me to control this," she said as she formed an ice flake between her hands in front of Karin; she wanted to impress her; of course she wanted to help her, she wanted her to stay in Arrendale and keep her close, "but yes, I'd be glad to help you. I know how terrible it can be." Karin's face lit up as Elsa agreed and before even thinking about it, she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Elsa in an honestly grateful gesture. Elsa was shocked for a second but then she gently hugged the girl back. Karin felt warm and perfect in her arms. Then Karin realized what she had done and she pulled away and stepped back.

"I'm so sorry!" she said worried. Elsa smiled.

"It's fine Karin. How about meeting me here tomorrow at the same time?"

"Yes, of course your grace, I will be here. Thank you…thank you!" she said as she bowed and took her leave. Elsa sat down on her favorite bench without being able to suppress her smile. She kept thinking about Karin, her eyes; that hug, her smile. She needed to thank Anna.


	13. Chapter 13: Magic

**Hi everyone! I believe this is the chapter everyone's been waiting for. I know I have been waiting for it forever! :) I hope this is worth a few reviews, I would really loooove to hear what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen :(**

It had only been a few weeks but Elsa could see Karin really improving her control. It took her back to the time when she had learned to control her power after almost killing Anna. After a few accidents where Karin had hit her again, she had taken to wearing an armor breast plate to stay safe and also to make Karin feel more comfortable. Those hits hadn't been as bad as the first one and there had been no one around to see. Elsa had made sure that their time together was only theirs and although they still kept their distance from one another, they had grown closer.

"Think about a moment when you felt completely happy, sometime when everything seemed to be in place and you felt like life was simply perfect," Elsa said as she walked around Karin gesturing. Karin closed her eyes for a second and the first image that came to mind was Elsa standing gorgeous in her garden, waiting for her on the first day they had trained together; knowing that the queen was waiting just for her, looking radiant and happy to see her. It seemed like almost too much at that moment but for a few seconds, as she walked up to meet her, it was as if time stood still and everything fell into place. She focused on that moment and held her hands palms up; as she opened her eyes, a small flame formed between them.

"Good, good, keep that in mind. Now move it around." Elsa stood off to the side watching Karin carefully. The princess had come a long way and her control had improved much more that she could have expected, almost too much, it worried her that Karin would be in complete control and then want to leave. Karin separated her hands, keeping the flame on her right one and moving it away from her, then she made it jump to her left hand and caught the little fire ball perfectly, she smiled. She kept tossing it between her hands as if it were nothing more than a small wooden ball and then started throwing it up and catching it. Elsa walked behind her trying to avoid distracting her and Karin didn't even pay attention being so focused on controlling herself. She threw it one last time into the air, higher than before and laughed happily when she finally caught it. "That was amazing!" Elsa said right into her ear and Karin jumped surprised and turned around instinctively and hit Elsa full in the chest with the fire ball. This threw Elsa back, she lost her balance and fell to the floor, shocked for a moment but then she started laughing. Karin hurried to her side worried but the ball had hit the breastplate and all Elsa felt was a warm feeling all over her torso.

"Oh god, are you alright?" Karin placed a hand on Elsa's shoulder.

"I'm fine," Elsa said smiling and placing a hand over Karin's. She looked at their hands together. Karin slowly turned around hers to wrap it around Elsa's and helped her to her feet. She pulled a little too strongly and Elsa ended up way too close to her. Feeling her so close, she couldn't help but reach over and kiss Elsa's cheek.

"I'm sorry your grace…" Karin said softly looking into Elsa's eyes.

"Call me Elsa…please?" Elsa said as she felt her cheek tingling after feeling Karin's soft lips.

"Elsa…" The word was like honey in her lips.

"Karin, you've done such a great job these weeks, I am impressed."

"I know but I'm still hitting you…"

"But I'm protected now," Elsa said smiling and winking at her while she put her hands up to her stomach covered by the breastplate. Karin's heart just about melted. She was almost sure Elsa liked her but how could she know if the ice girl had similar feelings. She kept to herself and never talked about things like that.

"I know but I can't help but worry."

"Hey, I'm stronger than I look," Elsa offered playing.

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah, and I'm sure the whole ice thing protects me too. Here…" Elsa took Karin's hand and placed it palm up, then she formed a big ice flake with her hands and gently lowered it over Karin's hand. It melted almost instantly but for a moment, Karin felt the icy sensation of the flake.

"You're amazing, you know?" Karin said looking deep into Elsa's eyes. Elsa moved a strand of hair behind her ear a bit nervously.

"Thank you. You've done an amazing job. See you tomorrow?" She started to turn away.

"Elsa…" then queen turned back to see Karin. "Do you want to go for a walk and just talk? I'd love to see the garden." Karin knew she was stretching it a bit but she had been working up her courage, she had to try. Elsa thought about it for a moment. It scared her so much, her stomach seemed to be filled up with butterflies and she seemed to have lost her voice.

"Sure…" she managed to get out and she led the way down one of the paths of the garden. "This is my favorite place in the world. I get to be with myself, read, listen to music, play with ice, sing, dance, whatever I feel like doing without anyone watching me or judging me."

"It's lovely, thank you for sharing it with me."

"You're the first person I've let in here. Well, you know, besides Anna and some castle workers." This made Karin feel even more flattered. "It used to be an open garden my parents used for parties and gatherings. Until the doors were locked and we were hidden in here."

"That sounds awful…"

"It wasn't. That is what I grew up knowing, I learnt to be by myself from a young age, I was taught to hide and pretend to be something else, to keep my powers secret so I just figured all those parties were not where I was meant to be, but I'd see Anna running around in the sun, playing with the workers, with my parents. I envied her." She made a pause considering if she should go on and when she turned to look at Karin, she saw her listening, honestly interested in what she was saying; she couldn't help but keep going. "When my parents…when they were gone, I still didn't think I could be close to Anna, so I had plants brought in from all over Arrendale, I wanted the chance to have this place where they had spent so much time for myself. I had paths traced and benches placed, there's even a small creek in here. Anyway, I wanted the plants to hide me away, whenever I came in here I felt protected and just…happy. And now people just know this is my place."

"I'm sorry you had to go through all that."

"It's ok. I bet you had something similar happen to you, right? Is that why they said you'd died?"

"They thought I had. We went to this summer cottage my parents had. It was hidden in the woods, I was a little girl and although I had provoked a few fire incidents growing up, I had no idea of the power I had or even that I could control it. I was playing around with Frederik and he made me upset. I just remember the toy in my hand bursting into flames, he ran outside, where my parents were enjoying the day and I just stayed where I was. The fire didn't hurt me but I knew I'd done something wrong. I knew my parents would be upset so I hid while the flames consumed the room around me. I'm not sure how long I sat there in a corner but once the flames were put out, my father walked into the room and I ran up to him to apologize. I guess he was expecting to find my charred body but he found me in perfect shape. They didn't think they could explain the fact that I had survived anymore than the fact that I had magical powers and they knew that I was a threat since I could not control them. I had hurt my brother, part of his leg caught fire and he has a bad scar. My parents told everyone I had died in the fire and just kept me hidden all these years. I was also hidden and locked up, so to speak. It took years to convince them but they finally let me come here and I was so scared when I hurt you, I thought I'd blown up my chance and now I'm so happy I can hardly believe it." Karin let everything out. Elsa was shocked and felt like they really had similar stories. That probably explained why they just clicked. When she turned around she saw a small flower had fallen on Karin's head, she laughed a little. "What?" Karin said knowing she could not be laughing at the story she had just told.

"It's nothing, just…" she reached out to pull the flower out of her hair and her hand lingered for a second too long and Karin's hand reached up to grab it. Karin pulled it down and kissed it softly. Elsa was completely shocked. She didn't know what to do, she looked up at Karin. The princess waited a second to see Elsa's reaction and when she didn't feel her pull away she placed her other hand on her cheek.

"Elsa…" Karin's voice sounded so tender, full of love that Elsa couldn't help herself. She placed her hand on the back of Karin's neck and pulled her in softly for a kiss. Their lips locked together and the world exploded. It was magic, ice and fire, warmth and coolness. What they were feeling was unexplainable, addictive. Elsa melted into Karin who wrapped her arms around her waist. Elsa's hand stayed on Karin's neck while her other hand rested on her shoulder. After a moment they stopped kissing and they placed their foreheads together, looking at one another.

"Karin…" Elsa said smiling, "I didn't know…"

"I know…I didn't know either but this is just too perfect…" she said stroking the queen's cheek softly. Elsa smiled shyly without pulling apart.


	14. Chapter 14: A problem

**Hi guys, I hope you're enjoying this. I am trying to upload a new chapter every weekend now that work has gotten a little crazy.**

**Please let me know what you think! I really appreciate reviews! Nice week all!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen**

"Well no wonder you've been so happy lately!" Anna exclaimed. "One whole week…I knew you'd been sneaking out to your garden but I didn't know you had already kissed! Why didn't you tell me right away?!"

"I don't know, I think I didn't even believe it myself, I needed to process what was going on…" it was still true, Elsa had a hard time believing what was going on. She took every chance she could to be with Karin and even though it had been quite a lot of moments spent together those last few days, she still woke up every morning wondering if she had only dreamt it.

"This is amazing, I don't think I'd seen you this happy since…I don't know, I think since we were kids! I'm so happy for you, I can't wait to tell Kris, we can go on a double date! And we can go to our winter cottage together and show her around and everything!" Elsa laughed at her sister's excitement.

"Anna…" she said still smiling, "we just need to take things slow, ok? We haven't even had a proper date and you're already thinking about us getting married I'm sure," Anna smiled at this, "I just think it's a delicate matter and we need to handle it carefully."

"Yes…yes of course, I understand but I mean…as long as we're in the castle, we're safe, right?"

"Yes, and hopefully, if things work out, it won't be too long until we can feel perfectly safe anywhere else." Both girls smiled and Anna hugged Elsa tightly.

"I'm so happy for you Elsa, you deserve this."

"Thank you Anna, now don't take this the wrong way but I said I'd meet her so I kind of need to get going."

"Oh, yes! Of course!" Anna said clearing the door.

"Thank you." And with this, Elsa walked out. It was hard to keep composure when all she wanted to do was take off her cape and run to the garden to see Karin but she had an image to maintain. She got to the place where they always met but the princess was not there. This was weird; Karin was always there on time. She sat down on the bench to wait for her and it was only a couple of minutes before a pair of hands covered her eyes. She could help but smile.

"Keep them closed," Karin said and Elsa did as she was told. "Ok, you can open them now," and when she did, Karin was standing in front of here with a beautiful white flower in her hand; she offered it to Elsa.

"Is this for me?" Elsa asked smiling even more.

"Of course it is," Karin offered her hand and Elsa stood up and took it, then she leaned over to peck Karin's lips softly. Although she wanted more than anything to melt into the girl's mouth, she didn't want to ruin the moment. Things were going slow but neither girl dared to rush the other one so they treaded carefully around each other. Kissing softly, holding hands or hugging at times had become their daily routine.

"Thank you so much, it's beautiful."

"You're beautiful, queen Elsa." Elsa smiled shyly.

"Please, just call me Elsa," it was Karin's turn to smile.

"Elsa…" she whispered as she leaned in to steal one more kiss. "Would you take a walk with me?"

"Of course," the girls got on their way and it wasn't long before their hands found each other.

"Thank you for the new room, it's beautiful," Karin said.

"Well, it's the least I could do considering everything that happened; I hope Frederik is comfortable too."

"About that Elsa…I haven't been to see him but I know him and I'm sure he's waiting for an answer…" Karin had not wanted to bring up the subject considering how things were going between them but she knew they would have to talk about this sooner or later.

"Ah…yes…" Elsa said unconsciously bringing her free hand to her forehead. "Is he…does he know you're into girls?"

"Yes…and I think he was afraid this would happen from the very beginning when I suggested coming."

"This?"

"Us."

"Oh…" this left Elsa wondering, was this what Karin had come for? To see if she could get Elsa, the mighty ice queen to fall in love with her? Were the siblings of Dragstone playing some kind of trick? She didn't say anything to Karin but she didn't feel as comfortable with her as before. They were silent for a minute while Elsa though carefully of what she wanted to say.

"Did you…like me before coming here?"

"I…umm…" Karin blushed and didn't know what to say. "Yes…I remember seeing pictures of you growing up, I always thought you were simply perfect. Everyone does."

"Is that why you came? Because you thought I was pretty?"

"No." Karin looked straight into her eyes. "I told you before, you were the only person I knew who had magic in her and had somehow used it to get people to love you." Elsa let go of her hand.

"So do you know others? With magic?"

"Well yes…I mean, I did once."

"Where?" this was exciting and new for Elsa. It was a world she didn't know of.

"Can we talk about this some other time?" Elsa didn't answer. "Will you talk to my brother?"

"Yes, I'd better do it now."

"But we just got here…" Karin complained.

"I know but I'm not going to be able to get it off my mind now."


	15. Chapter 15: The conspiracy

**Hi everyone! I hope you're having a nice weekend! It took me a while to finish this chapter but I hope you enjoy it!**

**Please let me know what you think! Not a lot of people have reviewed but I honestly appreciate every second you are willing to take to do so. It helps not only to motivate me but also to know what you think, which helps because, in the end, I want you to enjoy this fanfic.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen :(**

Elsa rose from the chair behind her desk when the guard announced Frederik's arrival and nodded at him to let the prince come in.

"Queen Elsa," he bowed respectfully.

"Prince Frederik, before anything, I'd like to offer my apologies for the misunderstanding with Karin." As soon as Elsa said the princess' name she knew she shouldn't have, Frederik's eyes narrowed in suspicion. Although she was hopping he didn't know anything about what was going on, she was sure his mind would fill up with ideas soon enough; still, he remained silent. "She was kind enough to explain what happened and I have been working with her to help her control herself, you'll be happy to know she's made quite some progress."

"Thank you, queen Elsa, that is most kind of you."

"It's been my pleasure." They were both silent for a few seconds, Elsa was nervous. She had been thinking about the best way to let him down easily but it seemed like no matter how she put it, there was simply no way he'd understand or be happy about it. "About your proposal…" his eyes sparkled for a moment, a glimpse of hope, "I appreciate you coming all the way here and the plans both you and your parents have carefully designed considering both of our interests' in mind however, I am afraid I will have to decline. I hope you understand and do not take it as an offense to Dragstone since it is not a decision aimed to personally affect you, however, I believe our trading bond has never been better and considering we are already allies with great trust in each other, I hope we can uphold our relationship for years to come without feeling the need to seal it through marriage." She stood up as tall as she could when she said this. She knew her mere presence usually intimidated the people around and this was especially true when the conversation had an official or business tone to it. Frederik's mouth hung open a little. He certainly was not expecting to hear this from the queen's mouth.

"Queen Elsa, I mean no offense but you do understand that even though we might have a great relationship, this would make it even stronger, sturdier."

"I believe in trust far beyond a marriage."

"Even though the children resulting from a marriage such as this would grow up to rule both kingdoms?" It was Elsa's turn to narrow her eyes.

"I'm not sure I am following you. You do remember you have an elder sister, heir to the Dragstone throne?"

"She will not be the heir to Dragstone. And she's not having children." There was anger in Frederik's eyes as he said this.

"What do you mean?" Elsa started feeling protective of Karin. Although she wondered about all the things that Karin had not shared with her yet.

"Queen Elsa, you've seen her. She's not stable, how could anyone expect her to rule a realm if she can't even control her own emotions? She's dangerous, if things get out of control, she could kill a whole village, burn the whole realm, who knows how bad it could be." Elsa listened carefully but she could not control the ice flakes forming in her hands. She clasped them together to try to hide it, lucky enough, Frederik was so focused on his words that he didn't see what was happening. "She almost killed me once and I have seen far more accidents resulting from her inability to control herself than anyone should see in a lifetime. My parents have thought about this for a long time and they believe I am best suited to stand as Dragstone's king once they part."

"And what do you think?"

"I think they're right." He said standing a little taller, as if to prove he was worth it.

"Does she know how you all feel about this?"

"No. We wanted to let her feel like she had one last chance to come here and see that she's not fit to be around people, let alone to rule." The room's temperature dropped a few degrees all of a sudden and Frederik finally saw that Elsa was not particularly happy about what he was saying.

"What if she proved she could do it? What if she can control her power and use it for good?"

"Trust me, queen Elsa, you are not the first to try to help her. And although we've heard from other people that she's getting better, something always happens that shows us that even if she can control or pretend to control it for a little while, she can't do it in the long run." They both remained silent, weighting the other's words.

"What if it's different this time?"

"I guess my parents would reconsider and in any way, I am sure they will be grateful for your effort in helping her. She is, after all, family."

"I don't want their gratefulness. I want to know that the king one of the most important realms I have as partner has the right values."

"I am sure my father would be happy to have an audience with you to talk about this further. I am but a mere messenger."

"From where I am standing it looks like you are more than that. It looks like you are conspiring against her birthright."

"Queen Elsa, we are trying to look out for all the people in our realm. Do you think she could do it? Do you think they would love her once that accidents start to happen?"

"Please send a letter to the king. I wish to speak to him. Now if you'll excuse me, I have quite a few things to look into." With this, Elsa stepped behind her desk and Frederik didn't have a choice but to bow and walk out of the room with a light nod to acknowledge the order he had been given. The guard knew the queen well enough to realize she needed some time alone so as soon as the prince walked out the door, he closed it, leaving Elsa on her own. She rested her elbows on the desk and covered her eyes with her hands. She was known for being fair and impartial and even though she was sure that her knew feelings for Karin were leading her down the path that would mean protecting her, she also knew it was the right thing to do, especially if she wasn't even aware of what was going on. Now she knew, more than ever, that she had to help her control her powers. If love was what had done it for her, maybe it would help Karin as well. She gave herself a couple hours to deal with estate matters before asking one of the guards to call Karin in.


End file.
